The Happy Memories
by Shravani2006
Summary: Remus and Tonks are made for each other. Their romance is complicated. Their love was a harsh, wartime romance. This is a must read for all the Remus and Tonks shippers
1. Chapter 1

_**THE FIRST MEETING**_

Tonks looked at her reflection in the mirror as her hairs turned orange and her lips turned a beautiful shade of pink. She was ready to face her first Order meeting. To say that she was excited when she had received a letter from Dumbledore asking her to be a part of the Order Of the Phoenix would be an understatement. Her mother obviously knew all about the Order and Tonks found herself waiting for its first meeting. She was an Auror, an Metamorphmagos, an extremely loyal friend, a caring daughter and an witch who was ready to give her life to defeat You-Know-Who. The letter she had received was short only giving her details about the venue, date and time. She had been one of the few people who had believed Dumbledore when he said that You-Know-Who had returned and she had made sure Dumbledore knew that. However she couldn't voice her opinion publicly since she was a part of the Ministry but her insides told her to follow Dumbledore. She summoned the letter and read the name of the location once again. Then she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she found herself in a junkyard. She pulled out her wand at once and began observing the scene. It seemed like a Muggle neighborhood. She could hear some noises coming from behind the trees and slowly she went to source of the whispers. She was obviously not alone in the junkyard. There was a man standing behind the trees patting the dog standing in front of him and saying something in hushed whispers. For a moment she considered the idea of just waiting near the bushes and observing the man for a while but since the man looked like an ordinary Muggle and the dog looked like a stray, she decided to introduce herself. "He must not really understand what you are saying, don't you think?" Tonks asked the man. The man just stared at her for a moment and didn't say anything. His next immediate reaction was taking out his wand followed by a similar reaction by Tonks. "You are a wizard hmmmm. Don't look like one. You've blended well in the Muggle clothing" Tonks commented not loosening the grip on her wand. He didn't say anything and just stared at her hairs. His stare was penetrating and Tonks found herself feeling self-conscious. She hoped the color of her hairs was not changing just the way it did when she was awkward. "You are early Tonks" the man told her finally taking his eyes off her hairs.


	2. Sirius and Remus

SIRIUS AND REMUS

Tonks looked at the man shocked. It certainly was creepy that he knew her name and she suddenly had an impression that this man was not as weak as he looked. She observed the dog that he was talking to. Probably it was an Animagus. She couldn't be sure but she was prepared. "I am Remus Lupin" the man offered his hands. She stared at them wondering if they were safe enough to touch. "Even I am waiting for the rest of the members of the Order" he told her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you know it was me" she asked him shaking his hands. "I was given a description along with the name of the members of the Order and you were the only Metamorphmagos in our group. So I easily recognized it was you" he told her and she smiled. "I see" she nodded. "I must say I was a bit shocked when I found out you knew who I was" she told him. "I could read it on your face. Your face is like a mirror reflecting your emotions and so are your hairs. They change color easily" he told her. "So, you're an Auror" he asked her and she nodded. "Just passed this year. Right on the edge I must add". "Congratulations" he told her smiling. "It must be a tough job" he asked her. "Not at all when the ministry is least interested in capturing the missing death eaters and ignoring their increased activity" she told him as he laughed. "That's the truth, I must say" he told her. "It is" she agreed. "If you two are done talking, you guys could acknowledge my presence" she heard a hoarse voice. She was shocked looking at the man standing beside her and immediately pointed her wand at him. "I told you not to change until Dumbledore is here, Sirius" Remus told him sternly. "I was just getting bored in that form. It's not the same as before Moony" he told him and gave him an apologetic look when he looked at him angrily. "I don't care. You better change" Remus told him. Tonks pushed Remus away from Siruis softly so that she was now the only one facing him. "Whoa! You like so much Andromeda. Bless her. She was my favorite cousin. How's she now.." he told her casually causing disbelief turn into anger. She had seen her mother crying about how she hoped this would have never happened when the news of his arrest had come in the prophet. She had seen the terrored look on the face of her muggle grandparents. How could Sirius be so cool about all this? "Shut up" she hissed starling Sirius. He lowered his gaze to her wand. "Take it away. Point it somewhere else" he told her gruffly referring to her wand. "You're not telling me what to do" she said somehow controlling her anger. "You are coming to the ministry with me right now. Any funny business and you'll know who's got the power" she told him formally. "Ministry, me. What are you talking about" he asked her defensively. "I'm talking about the attack, the brilliant escape from Azkaban. You used you animagus form, didn't you" she asked him fiercely. "No, I am not the wrong guy. Remus, tell her" he said impatiently. "He's right Tonks. He's not the wrong guy" she heard Remus say behind her. "You've read the news haven't you?" she asked Remus not tearing her gaze away from Sirius. "Muggles were killed and James and Lily were betrayed but the man behind all this wasn't Sirius. Hasn't Dumbledore told you" he asked her softly. "He is a criminal and that's all I know for now" she told him and with a wave of her wand few thick ropes wrapped him tightly. Remus was the only reason Sirius wasn't taken to Azkaban because she believed him though she barely knew him


	3. The Headquarters

THE HEADQUARTERS

Tonks could still feel Sirius glare at her as she along with the other members of the order prepared to apparate.

"We will be apparating once we get Dumbledore's approval. Till then we just act like normal Muggles who have lost their way", Kingsley reminded them for what seemed to be the hundredth time since. "All of you pair up. We may get the message anytime now", he urged them. Tonks went and joined her partner, Hestia Jones who had also been her classmate during Hogwarts.

"He is quite impatient, don't you think?" Hestia asked referring to Kingsley. Tonks smiled and nodded. She worked under his supervision. "He is skilled and humble at the same time", she informed Hestia who nodded. "I don't think you would say the same about the guy standing there", Hestia whispered pointing towards Sirius. "He is Sirius Black", she told him as she saw her stiffen up beside her.

The darkness had completely hid Sirius's face with only his eyes and mouth visible due to the moonlight. He looked angry and she gave him a worried look. She wondered whether she should apologize for her behavior when she noticed Remus coming in their direction. He said something in Kingsley's ears which made him nod. He then walked over to Tonks, an everlasting smile on his face.

"You fine? You look a little worried", he asked her, his voice full of concern.

"Of course I am. I was just wondering whether I should apologize to your friend for my actions", she grinned at him. He laughed making her smile broader.

"You don't need to. He calms down easily. It'll only be a matter of time before he starts joking with you. Moreover you didn't do anything wrong. You are a responsible girl. I can see that", he beamed at her.

"I wish my mother would hear you say that. She believes that though I have the talent, I won't be able to do anything in my life, all credits going to my clumsiness. This is probably the first time someone has called me responsible. I don't even remember my boyfriend saying that", she smirked at him.

"Well well, I guess I made a mistake then. Forgive me Miss Tonks" he bowed his head slightly making her laugh. "That's enough I think" she chuckled.

"Your hair changes its color when you laugh and I think even the structure of your face changes", Remus exclaimed.

"It changes when I am happy or sad. Though this is nothing compared to my features when I am physically, mentally and spiritually happy. There is a complete change. You may not even recognize me", she smiled at him.

"Well, I am sure I can recognize you no matter what", Remus told her with a certain honesty that made her confused.

Tonks grabbed her wand and Hestia's hand as they apparated to the location. It was nothing like Tonks had ever imagined. It was a Muggle house that was vacant since a few days and Dumbledore considered it to be the perfect temporary headquarters of the Order. It had a certain elegance of its own. Everything was neat and well maintained. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of purple and yellow, both of them being her favorite. It was small and yet it seemed so spacious. Her paternal grandparents were Muggles and she was used to the Muggle traditions and their neatness, but this house seemed to be from another planet.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she heard Remus whisper softly in her ears startling her. "It's gorgeous", she whispered back admiringly. "The Muggles living here are quite good as well. This house was my recommendation", he informed her. "Is anybody from your family a Muggle?" she asked him. "My mother", he told her. "What about you?" he asked her softly. "My dad is a Muggle born. My mum is a pure blood" she informed him. "So that's how you are related to Sirius?" he asked her to which she nodded confirming his statement.

At that moment, Hestia chose to appear and tap her lightly on the shoulder. "If you two are done talking, let's go and meet the other members of the Order", Hestia told her.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go. Wanna come along Remus?" she asked her newly made friend or as she considered him to be.

"Sounds good", Remus grinned as they followed Hestia.

"So Remus, what are your hobbies?" Tonks asked him interested.

"Reading", Remus answered promptly. "What are yours?" he questioned her back.

"There are many. Singing, changing my appearance, spending time with my friends is a few of them. I don't really have a crush on books" Tonks smiled at him.

"Well you could say that I have a crush on books. They are my first love. They help me cope up with my situation", he muttered darkly.

"What kind of situation?" Tonks asked him curiously.

"Well you know, um, coping up with the, um, events around me", he replied awkwardly.

Tonks raised her eyebrows. She knew he was lying to her. However, she didn't want to press the topic any further. If he wasn't comfortable sharing any information then she wasn't going to force him. It was after all his decision.

"Ah miss Tonks, Remus, I have been waiting", they heard Dumbledore's voice boom as they entered a candlelit room.


End file.
